The invention here disclosed relates primarily to syringes and in particular those typically used for medical purposes that allow unintended dispensement of fluid substances from the syringes main staging chamber.
The main purpose of the improvement here disclosed is to provide a reliable, safe, simple and low cost method of passively and automatically locking a syringe from unintended dispensement of its contents when and only when not engaged for its ultimate purpose and allowing for automatic unlocking whenever and however many times a syringe is engaged for its ultimate purpose upon at least two points of contact.
Various attempts to create syringe locks have been made such as the locking mechanism disclosed by Watts (20070049872-A1 US). These attempts allow effective locking control by way of the deliberative action of the user to engage the locking mechanism. Further, the locking mechanism is disclosed as a separate part which will lead to inconsistent use where safety is a factor.
The invention here disclosed provides passive locking and unlocking control of the syringe plunger in its preferred embodiments. Further, the preferred embodiments accomplish the said passive locking control within a simple low cost and easy to manufacture and implement structure.
Passive locking control is necessary to ensure maximum effective use, application safety enhancement and reduced waste including that of sometimes expensive medical supplies.